Holding onto heaven
by FangirlVlogs
Summary: Louise is just a normal teenage girl when she get visited by an angel Hannah only to discover that she herself is also an angel. She has to leave for a year to complete training leaving everything behind. When she returns so does an evil force. Will she, Dean, Sam, Cas and her boyfriend be able to defeat it. (OC/OC) Slight (Dean/OC)


Chapter 1: Change

Louise Kane or as I prefer Louise Power. I'm 17, blonde, bluey-green eyes, really pale and about 5ft 5. Just to get that out of the way. I'm a semi-normal teenage girl trying to make it through my first year of college. I have a boyfriend Josh. He's also 17, blonde, bluey-green eyes, less pale than me and a bit taller. So basically the male version of me. I have more people in this story but just to save time I'm giving you the main characters. He's a tech nerd and isn't the fighting type. But I love him anyway. Today was just a normal day, which is what I wish I could tell you. But no. Today was not normal. And nothing will ever be again.

It was a regular day for Louise as she made her way to college. The sun was shining, for once. It was only the beginning of March so the sun was a rare sight for the people of Luton. Louise huffed in boredom. She was currently waiting at the bus stop in town for her boyfriend to come join her. They both lived on the opposite ends of Luton so it took a while for him to get there because the bus times were different. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. They had been together for 6 months, 7 in a few weeks. Time had passed so fast she still hadn't come to terms that she'd finally found the person she wanted to spend her life with. And for once, the feeling was mutual.

The sound of a motor brought her out of her thoughts. As she looked up she caught a glimpse of Josh on his bus passing her to its bus stop. She smiled at him as he smiled back. Once the bus had passed she looked directly ahead of her and saw a woman. She looked to be in her twenty's, she had on a neat suit and dress shoes. Her hair was brown and fell to about her shoulders. A full fringe lined her forehead whilst the rest of it lay on her shoulders with curls. She looked as if she were glowing and as Louise squinted she could've sworn there were large, feathered wings spreading out from the woman's back.

"Hey." She turned to her side and saw Josh. "Hey." She replied smiling. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking at her puzzled. "What were you staring that?" She turned around to the woman she had been previously gazing at. "Oh just-." But she was not there. "I was just daydreaming." Josh chuckled. "Of course." She glared, smiling. "Rude." He laughed before glancing up. "Oh look. Bus." She spun around and surely the bus was pulling up to the stop. She slowly followed the line boarding the bus as she glanced back to the spot where the woman was standing. Who was she? And why could only Louise see her? She decided to brush it off and get on with her day. She was probably just thinking too much of it.

Later that day it was lunch time. Louise was casually making her way to the canteen when she saw the woman again. This time she was walking back upstairs to where Louise had just been. Despite her hunger and the effort of going back upstairs, Louise decided to follow her. The woman began to walk up a restricted staircase which lead to the roof. Now Louise was terrified of heights but she looked around to make sure no one was there and begun to follow her. The door was left open from when the stranger had walked through and for some reason the alarm didn't go off. Once Louise had passed through the door it slammed shut. Panicking Louise frantically tried to pry it open. "Hey! What the hell?!" She screeched. "Leave it." The woman said. She sounded American. Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked before falling to the floor clumsily. She was terrible with heights but she felt safer sitting down. "Because." The woman turned around. "We need to talk." Louise blinked wildly at her. Who was this woman? As if reading her mind, the woman spoke. "My name's Hannah. And I am an angel of the lord." Louise had completely stopped blinking now. "You what?" 'Hannah' smiled. "I know it's very shocking for you humans to learn that there are beings like me in the universe." Louise shook her head. "No. I've always believed in you, I just never thought you'd come to me?... Am I being pranked?" She asked. Hannah tilted her head with a confused expression. "No. Why would you?" Louise gulped. "OK then. Why do you need to talk to me?" She asked very very confused at this point.

Hannah breathed. "You. Louise Kane. You are an angel as well." She said calmly. "WHAT?!" Louise screeched. Dogs began barking in the distance it was so high. "You were born an angel but your grace remained dormant inside you this whole time." Louise looked down at the floor. Then her head shot up in realisation. "Wait, you're Hannah? The Hannah?" The older woman looked confused. "From Supernatural?" Her face showed signs of recognition. "Crap. Castiel warned me of this. Yes. I am from the alternate universe where the tv show is real." Louise looked at her suspiciously. "OK. Now I think I'm definitely being pranked."

All of a sudden Hannah disappeared and reappeared behind Louise. The young girl spun around in confusion. Hannah brought her to her feet before placing two fingers on her forehead. A golden light enveloped her as the wind began to blow through her blonde hair. Suddenly two large wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. "What?!" Louise screamed in shock. Once the light died down Hannah stepped away. "This is real?" The brunette nodded. "There's more…" Louise touched her right wing. "More?" She whined. Hannah nodded and walked to the edge of the roof. "Yes. You will need to undergo training. Which means leaving your life for a year. Possibly more…" Louise did a double take. "I have to leave them?!" Hannah spun around. "And you cannot tell them anything." Tears welled up in the 17 year olds eyes. She thought of Josh, her family. Aoife, her best friend.

"Do I have a choice?" Hannah shook her head, no. "We will give you tomorrow to say goodbye. To everything. You can't take anything with you." Tears were trickling out of her eyes now. "Not even a photograph or two?" Hannah nodded. "That should be acceptable. I will be back tomorrow night for you." And like that she was gone. Louise's wings faded and she wiped her tears away. She opened her eyes to see herself at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the roof. "Did that really happen?" She asked herself. She was reassured when a single white feather fell to the floor infront of her. Everything was going to change. Whether she liked it or not.

The previous day had ended as normal. Louise ate her lunch, waited for Josh to finish college then made the journey home. Ending the day with going to bed later than she should've. She had a later start at college that day so she didn't have to wake up as early. It was now 10am which meant 20 mins until Josh's driving lesson. She picked her phone up off her beside and table and opened her messenger app. _Hey, think we could hang out tonight? It's really important._ She waited a few minutes before he replied. _No. Sorry Dad's taking me driving._ She growled. _Cancel._ _What?_ _I said, cancel. You have all the time in the world to drive with your dad, I need to see you today._ _You ok?_ _Yes. I just need to see you for more than just school hours._ _OK. You can come to mine._ She sighed in frustration before getting out of bed and grabbing a few sheets of paper. She had to write three letters. One to Josh. One to Aoife. And one to her family.

She had made it to college and Josh would not stop asking what was wrong. "Just leave it for now. I'll tell you soon." She finally said which shut him up for a while. They walked into the canteen where they found Louise's best friend Aoife. She was also 17, pale-skinned and just a bit taller than Louise or around the same height. She had brown hair and streaks of pink and blue running through the back. Her eyes were blue and freckles danced across her small face. Louise always sort of envied her. Whenever she had wanted to do something for a while Aoife had the freedom to do it before her which meant it looked like she was copying her. Louise had wanted a full fringe for years but then Aoife got one almost straight away. She eventually got her fringe Aoife cut it for her. But they both ended up hating the fringes in the end. Another way in which they're the same.

Aoife talking brought Louise out of her thoughts. "Did you do the film essay?" Louise nodded. "Can I borrow it? I need to do a few more paragraphs." Louise nodded again. "No problem." Hey, what were best friends for. "Why do you always leave your homework til last minute?" Josh asked jokingly. "Says you." Aoife retaliated. "Touché." He replied before the two broke out in another argument. They never really argued badly, it was all fun in the end. It would seem like they hate eachother but in truth they were friends, best friends even. Louise slid her essay to Aoife. "I'm gonna get food. Be right back." Josh said as he pushed himself up from the table. He kissed Louise quickly before heading to the door. "Eww. You two are gross." Aoife cringed as Louise laughed. She then handed Aoife the letter. "Read it tomorrow. Promise me you won't open it before then?" Aoife nodded. "Of course. If it means that much to you." Louise sighed in relief. One down. Two to go.

It was finally the end of college and Louise lay down on Josh's bed. It was so much more comfortable than her own. She loved coming to his house. Strangely it felt more like home then her own home did. "So, what was so important that I had to cancel driving?" Josh asked as he lay down beside her. She shook her head. "You'll find out tomorrow." He squinted at her. "You're worrying me." She pursed her lips trying not to cry. "I know. Please just trust me." He nodded. "Fine." He said pulling her into his arms. "You know I love you right?" She said cuddling into him. "Yeah. You know I love you too right?" She nodded. "Mm hmm." He smiled. "Good." She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. He kissed back before pulling back to stare into her eyes. He brought his hand up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so lucky I met you." He whispered causing her to blush. She nodded. "Me too." She said before their lips met again.

It was like he knew. It was almost like he knew she was leaving and was trying to give her the perfect last day with him. He made sure never to leave her side. He kept her entertained with cuddles and kisses. Normal cheesy couple stuff. They spent most of the day playing video games together and just talking. "My mum's coming innnn like 10 minutes." She said looking at the clock in his room. "Awww. I had fun today." He said smiling. "So did i." She smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispered when he couldn't hear her. A little while later her phone vibrated with a text from her mother saying she was outside. Louise grabbed Josh in the biggest hug she could muster. "I love you." She almost began crying into his shoulder. "I love you too." He said kind of confused. She made sure he left the room first before placing the letter she wrote onto his desk.

She left his house and climbed into her car. Her mother was complaining to her about being a taxi and just being mad. When they got home. She sat with her in the back room watching tv and playing with her dog Lucky. She fought with her brother. Anything to disguise the fact that she leaving. That anything was wrong. When her mum went to bed. She made sure that no one was going to come downstairs and set down the last letter before heading upstairs to her room. She didn't know what time Hannah was going to come for her. So, she picked her best pictures of herself and Josh, Aoife and her family. Before sitting down at her computer and just watching videos. At midnight a light flashed behind her. "You ready?" Hannah said holding out her hand. Louise looked back at her computer seeing her notifications for messages from Josh. He had read the letter. She clicked the chat box. _Louise?! What's going on?! ANSWER ME!_ A tear fell from her eye. "Yeah…" She said standing up and taking the elder angels hand. A flash of light appeared again and she was gone. Louise Kane no longer lived on this Earth.


End file.
